The Darkness in the Light
by Acrocviper
Summary: [TNA Fic] About a girl who has descovered that there is beauty in the darkness around her. She also finds the father that's been missing for fourteen years.


It was just a thought that really occurred to her, "Maybe I am not what my mom wants me to be."

All her life Pixie was not like every other kid her age. For one thing, Pixie Corpse was the name that her grandmother always called her, Pixie to anyone that couldn't pronounce her real name. She felt different, having been sort of a wall flower all her life, Pixie was more into finding out what makes everything tick. She had a love and knack for animals of all kinds, even the creepy crawly creatures that she found around her home.

Diverse was her interests, and as she searched through these interests out of the Light came the Darkness, as Pixie described it. It was like everything was shut off and she was seeing the dark for the first time. The first time she saw a ritual was at a local gathering in a known occult side of town, away from the light. There were people of all religious backgrounds standing around having fun.

On the edge of the Orlando grass field, on a set of swings, in that park Pixie was entranced by all that she was seeing. This is what she had searched for, a place to belong. She didn't have that at home, she was forced to believe in what her mother told her to believe in and expected to act as a young lady should. And as she sat on the swings watching the dancing of the many bodies around her she was joined by someone. It was a girl with brown hair and slightly curly brown hair. She was wearing an old WWF Raven shirt with a Hot Topic styled long skirt.

"You're new here aren't you?" The girl finally asked.

"I guess so. But this seems to real, it seems like I have searched everywhere for what I want to believe in. I guess I wish to find that one place that makes me special and feel wanted."

"How old are you?" the girl asked again.

"Twenty-one, how old are you?"

"Fourteen and I'm a witch. I'm Kesi. It means 'Born of a troubled father' and man is my dad ever troubled." She laughed. "What's your name?"

"Aeryn, but my grandmother use to call me Pixie for all my life for some reason. She made up the name Pixie Corpse for some reason and I use that as my web name."

"That's Irish, Aeryn. Erin form, derived from Eire, which means 'Of Ireland.' Did your mom name you that?"

"My dad, but I haven't seen him since I was seven."

"What's your dad's name, if I may ask?"

"Scott, my last name is Levy so I am assuming that is his last name as well." Pixie kicked at the rocks. "So you're here because you're a witch. I've been reading up on it, there are so many branches of it to believe in. What kind are you?"

"I'm a loner, I like having my own life to live by and not having to live by the rules of a coven. I'm mostly an Egyptian follower, a Celtic follower and Native American. What interests you?"

"Voodoo, Santeria, Irish Wicca, I have this thing for Quan Yin, the Chinese goddess of Mercy, Vampirism, gothic culture. I always found a beauty in the dark side of life. I have a pet tarantula named Harry. When girls were off playing with dolls I was in New Orleans constructing a raft from a little red wagon, boards and milk drums. That was before I found out that there are sharks and alligators in the Mississippi. I remember one time I had a fight with my mom about going to Sunday mass and I ran away from home for the day. I found myself in the French Quarter watching voodoo people singing and dancing with snakes right out in the open for people to see. Ever since I was fourteen I had been curious about different religions. What got you interested?"

"Dad was born a Jew, and as dad is he didn't like it very much. So he never pushed me to find a religion, it just sort of sprouted when I was ten. Want to hang out some time if you're not busy?"

"Da is expecting me to help him with his Kung Fu classes this weekend; I'm a wushu champion at only twenty-one so I have a job to do with him on the weekends. You have a job or anything like that?"

"My dad is Raven from TNA wrestling and I've been signed on as his daughter, who has a crush on Martyr. Do you watch wrestling?"

"TNA yeah. Don't laugh but I actually like Tomko for some odd reason or another. I like the outsiders of wrestling, the misfits, hell I loved Jeff Hardy for a long time. Can't stand WWE all that much. I can't wait to move out and be my own person, I just need to find a job that will get me paid."

"Oh, well come by the studio, I'm sure there's something that Mr. Cornette could hire you as. If you show him your skills then maybe you can be trained as a wrestler. Have you ever been in a wrestling ring before?"

"Nope, never and I never thought of allowing myself to get into a sport that could permanently hurt myself. But, new changes are coming for me I guess. I am practicing tarot readings and that is what I got on one of my practice spreads."

"Cool. When are you free?"

"Tomorrow, I have nothing to do."

"Great, dad is going to be practicing for his upcoming match. You want to meet me here so we can head out together. I live up the street from here with my dad and Ma Kelly."

"You call your mom Ma and I call my dad Da, strange don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess. So would you like to go talk to some of these people?"

"Sure, why not?"

Jumping off the swing the two of them disappeared into the cloud of dark images of people, into a haze of incense smoke, bonfire smoke and a thick fog that coated the east side of Orlando's marsh lands at night. It was surreal to Pixie, she had a feeling that it was all familiar to her and that she was going to enjoy it. But right now she was enjoying the company of a like minded crowd.


End file.
